


Another Day within the Household

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Cute, Fluff, Grey Will, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Has Hannibal under his thumb, M/M, Mild Gore, Omega Will Graham, Original Character Death(s), Slice or life, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is adorable, light - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannibal successfully hunts and brings his prey back home. His mate, Will Graham, dutifully greets him- albeit stopping halfway through the journey down the stairs and through the corridor- and Hannibal is pleased(always, for Will). That is, until Will starts crying because the prey is... blond apparently and something was wrong with that.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Hope you enjoy.

When the darkness of night draped upon it silken curtains, the sky lost its enchanting hues of evening orange. Autumn colours no longer haunt the area with their passive aggressive tease in coming in between two entirely different worlds; the streets was still as crickets went unheard. Whistling winds blew, but tonight was anything but calm or ordinary.

 

Hannibal casually draped upon his shoulder the unconscious body of his most recent prey. Fluid with great practice, he leisurely shut the booth of his car- ending with a soft ‘thud’- and thus proceeded into his home where his beloved mate awaited. The alpha strolled to the front door, opened it, and the scent of winter forests hit his sharp senses immediately. Eyes dilated, Hannibal struggled to keep an entirely reasonable grin from breaking out his stoic face.

 

Besides the warm lights, familiar interior, and artistic decorative, another much more welcoming sight greeted the alpha. Wearing a loose red sweater and comfortable sweatpants that clung fittingly to his hips, Will tried to rub the sleep off his eyes; languidly dragging himself to Hannibal. The omega yawned as he flopped the (too) long sleeves by his sides. Will had stopped after making it down the stairway, and half-way during his journey to greet Hannibal.

 

Maroon eyes lit with amusement and softened with drowning affection. He found the act endearing, but only because it was from Will; and none shall say otherwise.

 

With the limp body still draped over his muscular shoulders, Will whined- a simple grunt of annoyance that escaped his lips. The brunet was pleased to have dinner, but also felt quite the opposite when the detestable scent of another rubbed itself off his mate, his alpha.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Will simply leaned his slender, but fit figure against the doorframe along the hall. Hannibal placed the body down gently and proceeded to greet him with the greater intensity than he did as he hunted prey.

 

The two embraced one another, content within each other’s arm. Will fluttered close his striking blue eyes and sighed inwardly with comfort; Hannibal nipped his slender neck lightly. “Will, do return to our quarters, your heat has yet to begin. It may strain your body.”

The omega mumbled a stifled ‘ugh, dun wanna.’ But it did not go unheard. ‘Dinner.’ Will then yawned, but his eyes jerked awake when he took proper sight of the indisposed alpha near his feet. Normally, no body mattered. They were but flesh and bone and spilled crimson after they died or was dying after-all. Will had long stopped caring to chase after his mate with the FBI after his developed relationship; but this, THIS. Was quite simply put, unacceptable.

 

“Is that a body, Hans?”

 

Hannibal nodded, a flicker of curiosity flashed past his eyes. The thoroughbred alpha’s hands had yet to leave Will’s supple body. They groped the omega’s sides carelessly. “Is something the problem, dear Will?”

 

“He’s blond.” Was the reply.

 

The alpha nodded, once again. Still mildly interested with Will’s interest in the body. It normally didn’t matter, the hair colour of his prey. The pig was plainly put rude, and had insulted his Will with more than one male-omeganphobic insult. It may have not been direct, but Hannibal made sure he paid anyway. Perhaps it was his beloved’s pre-heat talking- agreed the man to himself.

 

Hannibal wasn’t wrong; because the funny thing was, he often is when it came to Will. _‘Don’t psychoanalyze me,’_ Will said. _‘you won’t like it when I’m psychoanalyzed.’_ He said. Hannibal had come to terms with his apparent ‘wrongs’ but still.

 

In mere minutes after his return, see, the thoroughbred became quite flustered when his mate started breaking down with unexpected tears after Hannibal’s confirmation of the pig’s **hair colour**.

 

“How could you?!” Will had anything but screeched. “He’s blond! And you _knew_ that Michael (a stuffed toy from questionable design sources) was blond too! Of anyone on the streets, you just HAD TO TAKE MIKEY!”

 

“Will,” Hannibal called. Steady calm in his voice, but Will would’ve known him too well to see the panic in his eyes. From even the slightest twitch in his cheeks too. Not that the hormonal omega would (now) with the state he was in. Michael was a stuffed, yellow **bear** for goodness sake. “Do calm, everything is alright _mylimasis_. This”

Hannibal said, pointing below, not forgetting a few kicks “-Is not Michael. The (Silently: atrocious) bear _is_ in our room at the current, I’ll even retrieve it for you this instant if you wish.”

 

Tiny crystals of diamond slid down Will’s eyes. His breath was quick, nose sniffling. In the first place, the figure did look a bit blurry- mostly from the tears maybe- and big. But what his mate said was true Will supposed. The lying figure wasn’t covered in luxurious yellow fur(?); only a mop thinning and oily hair above his scalp. There was even a bald patch starting to showcase itself.

 

But Will felt quite unsteady, and broke into a myriad of breaking sobs. His hands clenched upon Hannibal’s sleeves, the alpha’s expression looked quite funny, Will thought. Somehow elated that he managed to fluster the impeccable control and posture Hannibal usually held. (not that he hasn’t already seen the control break one too many times already)

True, said posture often laid itself broken. Hannibal guarded no shields or impenetrable walls around Will. The man must’ve noticed long before, but Hannibal did see Will as his mylamisis, his most burning sun and most definite moon. The alpha would burn the world, if only to watch its light reflect upon his mate’s eyes. He’d drain infinite gallons of blood, if it’d quench even only a fraction of Will’s thirst.

 

 _Anyway_ , the alpha proceeded to showcase his mate with a shower of light kisses on his forehead. Ruffling the soft dark curls fondly. Hannibal nicked the vein on his neck a few times, licking it better until Will moaned with pleasure. They kissed, lips on lips this time. Tongue mingling, silver threads of saliva glistening when they parted shortly to breath.

 

Will was flushed and aroused. His pheromones breaking into a sharp frenzy. The omega shivered, his heat felt more intense, but the slick starting to coat his hole was undeniable. Hannibal’s grip became tighter. The alpha wished strongly to- less elegantly put- fuck and breed.

 

Alas, but it was not the right time.

 

First things first, dinner had to be slaughtered, skinned and freshly prepared. Will’s heat may’ve been subtly triggered, but the omega needed to properly nourish himself before the actual heat started. Despite the temptation, and the dazed lusted look in Will’s eyes, Hannibal could only establish control by calming himself as Will blurred in follow.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Will found himself spread across the couch in the living quarters. He had a bag of ice on one hand while the other was simply slung to his sides and he pressed the bag of ice to his swollen eyes. Rimmed red and puffy. He hated pre-heats. They left him feeling not quite on earth and horny and hungry- not that he could tell but, well, maybe his dick could but you'll never know. Plus, the emotional instability that came with it was close to unbearable. His mate had left for the basement. Not-Mikey's cries went unheard (lol). The omegan did, however, pick up slightly on the heavy breathing of an overly tortured and tired pig for slaughter.

It'd only been an hour since the Mikey incident. Hannibal had given the courtesy of dismembering an arm for dinner first; unsurprisingly, the rest of the man would come later. Will lifted his head from the sofa's armrest and sloppily rolled off onto the carpeted floor. 

Proceeding to the study, Will took a dark hard-covered book off its shelf; with golden intricate designs that decorated its spine. He flipped through its pages absentmindedly. Hannibal approached the omega then, and licked dry the remnant stream of tears that stained his cheeks. Will looked to be in reminiscent  "Are you hungry, Will?" The alpha asked. Will shook his head. He wanted to go out, out of the house and on a pleasant midnight stroll. But scratch that, he wanted to return to Wolftrap too. The thin layer of snow beneath his feet would feel divine.

Hannibal watched on his precious Omega, a flicker of flame in his eyes. Will looked back at him with pink lips slightly parted. "Kiss me," the brunet challenged, "but I wanna go out after that. Pretty please?" Batting those baby blue eyes.

With a sigh, Hannibal wrinkled his nose in dismayal- an act Will found adorable- to leave the house when Will's heat came so close. It'd be alright in the dead in night, but if an alpha decided to come through, the possibility of lash outs may be possible.  The lack of control over Hannibal's protective instincts tired event he alpha himself. Once upon a time, not long ago such an incident did occur. Rude, unsensible alphas that aim to court his Will upon their first meetings. Eyes in a daze just because _instincts._

The alpha in Hannibal was enraged then. Indescribable rage had built up from the very core of Hannibal. He saw blood before it flowed, 'Mate shan't be touched!' It screamed. Before long, the flirtatious and egoistic man died from the hands of Hannibal. Will only looked on after a hint of disgust on his eyes. Hannibal was even with him then- still during pre-heats- yet the bronze skinned stranger pushed about his shoulders, exhibiting hints of dominance and intimidation on both parties. 

Hannibal had tackled the man, stoic even as he heard the sound grunt of pain that exited his mouth. Swiftly, the alpha aimed to punch his threat and succeeded, manoeuvring his body with flexibility when the pair of muscled arms flipped over the paralysed livestock. Hannibal quickly mounted him, a tight grip on the inferior alpha's throat. He squeezed lightly enough to knock the oxygen off his brain to respond but not enough to kill.

Will was the one that kept weapons on his body. A thin, but sharp blade attached to the soles of his boots. The omega simply handed his mate the blade. Eyes narrowed, a slight pout on his lips. If it weren't for the fact his pre-heat required as much control as possible during its hormonal fluctuations, the omega would've let loose and made work of the pig himself. 

A swine the bonded pair made him. A swine was he found late in the afternoon that day; blinded, disembowelled, castrated, muted and strung deaf. The death was slow, antagonising. His stifled cries had been a pity but at least it's eyes which shrieked with pure terror closed last. Will had been the one to make him regret ever going for midnight jogs and hitting on people's mates oh so casually. Hannibal did the dirty work, but Will indulged in it. 

To make matters even more fun, Will did remember to whisper every now and then. Like the imp he was, whispering soft promises of pain. Maybe even freedom in death, light lit itself in Will's eyes as the omega watch the opposing party's go.

Hannibal tugged on Will's soft curls after that; a feral but aroused light in his eyes; and proceeded to have a good fuck they did. 

The brunet climaxed, satisfied with his powerful mate pounding in him as the sharp pleasure of a thrust drowned his senses. It was a type of height no kill could give. Even, at some point, but no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be edited? i had like 30 minutes just because the computer was too far away and no I'm not goin to walk there, turn it on, open apps and save, then turn it off. No.


End file.
